pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Automatic Peacemaker (PG3D)
|upgrades = N/A|lethality = 10|upgrade = Automatic Peacemaker Up1 Automatic Peacemaker Up2|imagecaption = The Automatic Peacemaker in the shop}} The Automatic Peacemaker, previously known as the Automatic Peacemaker M3, is a weapon released in the 8.0.0 update. It can be found in the Primary section in the Shop. Appearance It has 4 black barrels, with a back base and a white skull underneath the handle. The barrel has red rings all around it. It has an extremely big drum clip. Strategy The Automatic Peacemaker is a gun that has tremendous fire rate and capacity, which makes it good for both new players and pros. Tips *You can ambush enemies at corners, catching them offguard. They will be very close to you, allowing maximum damage and will almost guarantee a kill. *This is the fare few weapons that are extremely worth your buck, even if it's effectiveness is heavily diminished due to a lack of upgrades. *This weapon is very general-purpose, allowing you to fulfill a large multitude of roles due to its high damage, rate of fire, and high magazine capacity. *The large ammunition supply for this weapon allows you to dominate firefights with ease. You can shred multiple enemies at once, or lay down suppressive fire for teammates. *This weapon suffers a lot of accuracy loss at range. Close the gap before enemy snipers can pin you down and kill you with relative ease. *This weapon will quickly down unarmored opponents in direct combat. If possible, pack a secondary weapon to take out such users and save ammunition for tougher opponents. *Try to get ammo for it,due to it having no backup ammo when starting.(175/0) *When escaping with this weapon, take into account is slow mobility, however the gun's spray is capable of killing any heavily injured players that happen to get in your way. *This weapon is general purpose so you can use it in any situation, it has decent capabilities at mid-long range too. *This gun when used in team battle is excellent at pinning players down due to the sheer size of its magazine. *Covering players with the flag in "capture the flag matches" is one of the best ways to use this weapon.o *With sufficient training one can estimate where a sprayed bullet might go and direct the weapon as to it, this greatly minimizes the chances of wasted ammo and increases viability in long range matches. *When cornered this weapon is excellent at killing a few players before being killed yourself. *This goes extremely well with backup weapons with a scope and high damage to create combo kill shot.(reduce enemy armor with the sheer gun speed and finish them off with a scoped in headshot, the bullet firing speed can easily panic inexperienced players and shred players at lower levels, upon reaching high levels however, it is recommended to either upgrade this weapon or go for the heavy shotgun, where three head shots is sufficient to kill even ruby armor players) *Play close range maps. For example: Pool Party.This weapon will be very useful. Counter *The slow mobility will make users easier to aim for. Use a long-distance weapon such as a sniper rifle to quickly kill enemy users. *Be careful when crossing into enemy-controlled territory. If the user catches you when you are unaware, you will likely be unable to escape or retaliate. *The Automatic Peacemaker has a very distinct and loud report, alerting enemy players to a firefight. This can be used to your advantage by making the user appear like a target to a teammate or enemy player. *If you must attack directly, attack with the support of teammates, but fan out, as if you group together, the high rate of fire can shred you all. *This weapon lacks a scope, making it difficult to fight at long ranges. Use this advantage to pick off the user from a distance and back off if you have to. Upgrades Automatic Peacemaker Up1 Automatic Peacemaker Up2 Theme No Theme *However it does share the same color scheme as the armageddon. Supported Maps *Pool Party *Silent School Weapon Setups Have a fast mobility weapon along with this one, to escape dangerous situations. Trivia *This is based off of the M134 Minigun, which in real life is a derivative of the earlier M61 "Vulcan" autocannon, as a weapon meant to be mounted on helicopters and tanks. The first version of the Mac Mini gun was used during the US civil war. It had to be hand cranked to fire. **In real life it would be impossible to carry a Minigun by yourself, because of the weight and the fact it runs on a power source. The model in Pixel Gun 3D could have an internal power source and lightened ammunition load and lighter materials, which could relate to the fact that the Automatic Peacemaker doesn't have as dramatic of effect as it would in real life. *Before version 8.2.1, it was called "Automatic Peacemaker M3" and had two upgrades (Automatic Peacemaker M1 and M2). *As of version 8.2.1, its predecessors have been removed and it later received two new upgrades in the 9.0.4 update, the Automatic Peacemaker Up1 and Automatic Peacemaker Up2. *The price of the Peacemaker is now 300 instead of it's original 200 . This can be due to complaints of it being overpowered, or to balance put gameplay. *It has the highest ammo capacity, totaling to a massive 175 rounds. **Because of this, it is the only the few weapons to not have reserve ammo, for balancing purposes. *It usually competes with the Laser Cannon, due they both have high fire rates. It used to have a different texture. It was mainly gray with bands of yellow Trooper Set.jpg Automatic Peacemaker M3.jpg Automatic Peacemaker.jpg Automatic Peacemaker fixed.jpg Category:Primary Category:Weapons Category:Upgrades Category:Level 1 Weapons